Similarities of House and Guest
by Altevriel
Summary: He's tired of them and told to leave, so he does. My November entry for Can We Talk?


Disclaimer: I don't own the orange ninja or any of the others. This is also for Can We Talk?'s November challenge.

Time: This takes place after Sasuke leaves to train with Orochimaru.

* * *

**Similarities of House and Guest**

* * *

Nothing. Black. He could hear his heartbeat, but barely. He didn't know anything right now, save for a second sound he heard he didn't recognize for a second. It was a voice calling a name, his name, and he started to hear better and notice that the pain that had instantly hit him earlier had disappeared.

"Naruto?" He opened his eyes finally and turned them to see the pink haired girl from his team.

Specifically, the one who asked him to do what he tried to do. He blinked and focused her image, she looked like she'd been crying, "Sakura, hey." He slowly sat up, a different pain coming to him than what his comrade's cursed attack caused, "Man, I hurt all over. So...where's Sasuke?"

She gave him a kind of look he hadn't seen before, he had no idea what it was. "Not here, he left." She sighed, wiping her face dry and staring at him, "You couldn't stop him after all."

In that moment he knew that look she had as she got up and started for the door, pain...and disappointment. "I'm sorry..." he almost whispered and hung his head toward the blanket over his legs, looking defeated.

She stopped at the door, not bothering to turn because she felt too tired, "It doesn't matter now. He's not coming back by himself, and you can't make him."

It felt like she stuck the knife in and twisted. He couldn't say anything, and she left without a word. He stayed in bed for the next few hours, listening to nothing since no one had come by. Nothing happened, he wasn't even thinking of anything. It stayed that way for several minutes before he started mentally counting things, reasons for something. _"And that's....however many that is, that's more than 'why I should'..."_ He sighed and got out of bed, the aching he had also gone now.

He left his room and went down the hall to find one of the people working in the hospital, some woman with short brown hair looking down at some papers. As he walked up, she noticed him and gave him her own look, one he really did recognize. Fear and anger, she was only seeing a demon, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if anyone came by or left me any messages." he said softer than he usually spoke, and was holding some kind of hope someone had. he even cracked a smile, though mostly to be polite to the woman.

"No, now go back to your room." She didn't even fake being nice and almost glared at him.

_"Not even Kakashi-sen-"_ he suddenly lost interest in thinking of his sensei by any title and left the desk for his room quietly.

"...he's a thing, did you see it?" He heard the woman speaking to someone from behind him, and he was back to his room door too. He began restraining himself, something he didn't have to do with name calling since he was trying to make friends, and went back to the desk calmly to stare at the woman. She ended up glaring while the one behind her, the one she commented to about him, held a scared expression. "I told you to get back to your room."

"I'm a thing, I heard you say that." he looked at her without aiming his face downward, somehow emitting a feeling of superiority. _"Wait, I did hear her, from that far off and she was whispering...how?"_

She stood to her own height, being two feet taller and bearing down on him with her own stare, although it was a self reightous one. "So I did, and?"

"I'm...getting pretty tired of it. People like you have treated me like this since I was a baby, and I've now saved this village. So why, why are you still looking at me like that, both of you?" Something in his tone was off, and it wasn't depression.

A boy clad in green had been walking the halls for a few minutes now, and just now saw his blonde friend. At a distance, Lee held his hand up in a still wave, "Yo, Naruto!"

She sneered and moved her face close to his own, "You are a demon. You may as well have been the one to nearly kill all of us. Now tell me, why should any of us trust a thing?"

Lee just realized he walked in on something as Naruto slammed a powerful arm down through the long table in front of her acting as a desk, "I'm not a thing!"

She backed away, now having a scared face and half tempted to call someone. He saw this and rushed through the shattered desk to grab her by the collar and lift her against a wall. "Naruto, let her go!" Lee ran over and grabbed his arm.

He managed to rip his hand away from the freaked out woman and pulled him away a few feet, "Let me go." He did and Naruto walked to his side toward the woman again, so Lee got in his way, "Lee, move!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. What's wrong with you? I'm guessing she may have called you a name too, but why do you let your anger control you now?" He lowered the arm he barred his friend's path with and waited for an answer.

He had a low glare that he dragged from Lee back to the woman, "Don't ask me, I'm just a thing." He turned and went back into the room, he could hear the woman sigh in relief and he laid back down. "What're you here for anyway?"

"While I was staying here, I met someone I like talking to. I'm here to visit them, and I can come back later if you like." He stood in the doorway staring at the blond boy, who turned his back to him to rest.

"Don't worry about me, have fun." Lee didn't know what to say and slowly walked away and down the hall. After a quiet minute, Naruto realized he noticed Lee wasn't there anymore, all because he couldn't smell him now.

A couple of hours passed, and he was sick of laying there. He felt better physically, but he was still in a foul mood so he got his normal clothes back on and got ready to leave. Someone walked in and he thought it was that woman he almost attacked until she spoke, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving. And before you tell me to stay put, I'm not hurt anymore, so don't." he put on his shoes and looked up at her, just another regular employee, they were starting to look alike.

"Well, it's not just me. The ANBU is here...for you." She quieted herself a bit, did he detect fear?

He stood and started for the door, and a black robe with a white face was now in his way. "Naruto Uzumaki, you'll come with us, now."

"Of course I will, you guys don't really ask." he smirked after recognizing the usual robes and mask of the ANBU. "Well, let's go."

Him and the ANBU guy left, being followed by two more as they left the hospital and came to the Hokage's building, where grandma Tsunade now stayed. The robes stood outside the door at the top floor and took him inside, showing him to a chair, "Sit."

"Yeah yeah." He sat in a funny position with his hands on his knees and staring up at an ANBU, "So, how're you?" He almost grinned at his own sarcastic question.

The ANBU turned to the back of the room, to a door, "We're ready."

He slanted himself to see past him and saw Tsunade appear from the back and stand in front of him. "Grandma, what do you want?"

"We....need you to leave." she stated very simply.

He slapped his knees and stood to leave, "You bring me here, then make me leave. Whatever."

Some ANBU got in front of the door and barred him. Tsunade spoke to him again once he turned, "Not the building, the village. And you can't come back."

Once again, he felt like he was stabbed, but he didn't expect it this time. He stared, basically faceless, and almost couldn't say anything except, "...Why?"

All she did was sigh, and tiredly take a seat in the chair he used a minute ago. "We know about your new power. The one you used to fight the cursed mark with, and we know where it came from."

He knew where this was going and felt his eyes narrowing, "Wait, please don't..."

"We know it's from the Kyuubi, we believe it's getting stronger, even with the seal reinforcement that Oroch...that 'he' put on you."

Once again, surprise. "How did you know about the extra seal?" He was used to the people hating him...well, not really, but this, or at least the possibility of it, hurt worse and he couldn't believe she was the one telling him. "And it's not like I lost control when I used the fox's chakra." He also didn't know if Jiraiya had told her the extra seal was gone, so he kept that part quiet.

"When you used it?!" She bolted up and ended with her glaring at him, "You used it on purpose?!"

"Wha.." he stepped back, "I had to stop Sasuke, you all wanted that!"

"Oh, what? Keep one from becoming an enemy just for one other to do so? We didn't..." she sighed again and pinched her nose, managing to calm down somewhat, "We didn't expect him to come back...alive."

"Wha...you...you wanted him dead?" He clenched a fist and waited for her to answer, tossing his own glare her way.

"If you couldn't bring him back, that should have been the case. But now he's with that thing, and will come back as just one more person we have to deal with."

"No! I wouldn't kill my friend, and I made a promise anyway!" He stomped the floor, not noticing it cracked a little.

"To Sakura, I know. But you wanted him alive so badly that you didn't use your absolute maximum. And in place of that, you went into the Kyuubi's power, which could have broken the seal." She stopped and gave him a chance to speak, noticing the cracked floor now while he didn't. When he only stood with his mouth open, she started again. "There's also the problem that keeps me from letting the villagers know that Orochimaru came to get Sasuke."

"Why's that a problem, no one'll think he's a traitor, which he's not!"

"That in itself isn't the problem. The problem is they all now think you somehow brought the danger, and they maybe right. We know one of the Akatsuki wanted to take you."

"What did you say? They came after Sasuke, I know they did."

She stood back up and took two steps toward him, "They wanted you, as a weapon. Think about it, we are holding a bomb right in our hand. This and the other two reasons are why we want you gone."

"Well I'm not leaving. I live here and you shouldn't be allowed to make me." He crossed his arms, giving his rebellious stare, but saw that she wasn't backing down or away.

"You are leaving, and not coming back. We can't have you here if the people keep getting more and more afraid." She tried sounding somehow sympathetic, but she knew she just seemed like one more person that hates him.

His head lowered and instead of raising his voice, he very quietly growled and glared at her, "Are you really going to act like everyone else now?" She only stared and was ready to speak, until, "I know what you're looking at right now, and it isn't me. You're looking at the demon, aren't you?"

"Narut-"

"Shut up!" He stomped the floor again, crushing into it and his vision burning in her direction, "You want me gone, just like everyone else? Fine, but don't you dare ever come looking for me, ever!"

He turned to the door again, and the ANBU just moved this time so he could leave, which he did quietly. She would have said something, but seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

Outside, Naruto jumped down from the tower back into the streets, walking home at his own pace and with no thoughts. He walked by some of his classmates on his way home, but didn't say anything to them. Walking past them, he could hear what they were talking about through the noise of everyone else, and of course the subject was the thing inside him.

He closed himself up in his place, sinking to the floor and almost breaking down. _"Fine, so they really will make me leave.....it'll just cause them problems later."_ He stood again, and in what seemed so painful to him, went to his room and started getting things together. After a horribly long few minutes, he came to the picture of his team, and he didn't know what to do with it. He picked it up and stared at it, seeing his teacher, his teammate, and....an enemy. _"I see this now, and see the one who tried to kill me, my teacher who is scared of me, and the girl that's disappointed, scared of, and hates me."_

He honestly found no reason for wanting it now, and placed it face down on the table before leaving the room. He spent the next few hours selling whatever he could that he didn't want, and shop owners were glad to buy from him when they figured out he was leaving. He wasn't surprised when a shop owner told some other people and he heard them cheer.

He got plenty of money for his stuff and gave up his home now, and started straight for the gate. He saw his classmates again, who were now staring at him, probably to watch him leave. He did hear someone running up behind him and stopped just as they called for him, "Naruto!"

He turned around and stared coldly at Sakura, "Do you want something?"

"What...where are you going?"

He shrugged and looked at the gate, "I don't know, just going to wander around for a while I guess."

"But why? I could talk to the Hokage and try and convince her to let you stay, and-"

"No, I don't want to now." He tilted his head and crossed his arms, "And why do you care, you want nothing to do with me and my broken promise, and your 'boyfriend' would rather leave with the bad guy."

She actually winced against his tone and grabbed her other arm, "You wanted to be Hokage though, and what about this?" she pointed to her headband.

He reached up to his, "Oh, this? You know..." He slowly pulled it off and looked at it, "If the village I continually try to protect wants to kick me out, I don't need it." He reached down and put it in his pocket.

"What are you going to do out there, forget this place?" She couldn't believe he would take it off, he looked strange without it now.

"Yes, I'm going to try and get all of you out of my head, and never come back. And don't worry about Sasuke anymore."

"But..." she tried to speak and watched the gate open, and he walked out. The gate closed, and she was left staring ahead. She could feel tears burning in her eyes as she stared. He left, and didn't want anyone looking for him.

End

* * *

I tried to leave this open ended so I can leave it if I decide it to be a one shot. Though I might decide to add chapters to it later.


End file.
